


Television Dreamland

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-25
Updated: 2004-02-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin has a dream.





	Television Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_Author’s notes: My sincerest apologies to Roald Dahl and Mel Stuart. An event this past Christmas inspired this fluff fic. And that’s what it is, fluffy and tongue in cheek._

* * *

Justin glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time and let out an exasperated breath. It was Christmas Eve and Brian’s flight was due in earlier that afternoon, but a surprise snowstorm swooped south from Canada and blanketed western Pennsylvania in a layer of white powder. Justin was stretched out on a couch that he and Brian had picked up from Goodwill. It was cheaply built, ugly, and smelled like tobacco but it was marked at a price they could afford.

It had been months since the disaster in which Gardner Vance and Police Chief Stockwell had walked in on them fucking. Since that fateful night, Brian had been unable to secure employment. Through the grapevine it had become known that Gardner was doing his best to blacklist him.

Brian, through the good fortune of an old college friend, received an interview with an up and coming ad firm in Seattle. The former, and hopefully soon to be again, ad man had flown out a few days earlier but promised Justin and the rest of his adopted family that he’d be back home in time for Christmas. While he could have cared less about the holiday, he knew how important his being there was to Justin.

Justin let loose another over exaggerated exhalation and rolled over onto his other side so he could stare at the wall where Brian’s television had once resided. Deciding that staring at a blank wall wasn’t all that entertaining, the blond flipped onto his back, propped his head up, stared out the loft’s tall windows, and watched as the thick fluffy flakes gently swayed downward to the streets below.

Justin glanced at the small cardboard Christmas tree leaning against the rightmost window. It was the only tree that Brian would allow and frankly the only one that they could afford. Justin smiled as he recalled the night he convinced Brian that they should get one. His ass had received quite a workout that evening but he finally prevailed.

As a condition of Brian allowing a Christmas tree in the loft, Justin had agreed to allow the older man to pick it. Justin was initially hesitant; afraid that Brian would choose one in the shape of a cock that they’d seen in one of the Liberty Avenue sex shops. But to Justin’s surprise, Brian had chosen a very nice tree, albeit fake and made of paper.

Checking his watch once again while stifling a yawn, Justin finally gave in when he realized that he wouldn’t be seeing his lover this Christmas Eve, but knew they’d be together for the next one. The longer that he lay on the smelly couch, staring out at the snow and pining for his missing love, the more frustrated and angry he became. Here he was, sitting at home waiting for his man, and Brian didn’t even have the decency to call him! Justin began to simmer as he contemplated what it was that Brian was most likely doing, or more to the point, who he was doing while stuck in Seattle waiting for a flight. He quickly pushed the thoughts away; they’d been doing so well lately in their unconventional relationship that he wasn’t going to invent reasons to ruin it.

Justin pulled his gaze away from the windows and looked up into the darkened bedroom. He simply didn’t feel like spending another night alone in the big bed, so he decided to sleep on the couch. He got up and ran into the bedroom, grabbed a pillow and the duvet, and made a makeshift bed on the couch. Once settled in, he picked up the remote to the small TV that one of their family members had so graciously donated to them and flipped it on. He smiled widely when he saw what was playing; Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. He hadn’t seen it in years and next to Yellow Submarine it had been one of his favorite childhood movies.

As he struggled to keep his eyes open and focused on the picture, sleep finally overtook him.

“Hurry up!” Brian shouted as Justin fumbled to open the condom package.

“I’m trying!”

“Here, give it to me,” Brian demanded as he yanked the small package from the blond. “It’s been a long fucking day and this,” Brian slapped Justin’s ass, “is the only thing that has kept me sane.”

“Yeah, being unemployed can be so tedious,” the blond giggled.

Brian gave Justin one of his patented tongue in cheek smirks as the condom wrapper popped open like a bag of chips. “Roll over!” Brian growled, intending to punish his younger lover for his impertinence.

As Justin began to turn over he stopped and exclaimed loudly, “Wait!”

“What?” Brian groaned as he quickly approached the end of his rope.

“Look!” Justin shouted as he held up a shiny gold slip of paper.

Brian rolled his eyes and tried to flip Justin over onto his stomach so that he could get on with the business at hand.

“Brian, pay attention,” the blond snapped.

The brunet sighed loudly, accepting that if he wanted to plow the blond’s ass he’d have to give Justin the attention he wanted. He rolled his eyes again, this time making the gesture so ridiculously obvious that even Justin caught it. Grabbing the paper from Justin’s clutches, Brian began to read aloud. “Congratulations. You and one guest are cordially invited to 100 South Maple Street on January 1. Please arrive promptly at 1 o’clock.”

Justin all but shoved his lover to the floor as he stood up and began jumping up and down on the bed hooting, “Holy shit! I can’t believe we won!”

Brian knew how to punish his lover. “What do you mean we?”

Justin’s exuberance drained away immediately and he remained standing on the bed as he looked down at Brian. With a look of total seriousness Justin stated, “You’re taking me.”

“Oh, I am, am I?

Justin leaned forward and playfully punched the brunet in the arm. “Yes.” And then under his breath he added, “Asshole.”

Brian laughed as he reached his arms out, they quickly filled with Justin. “Of course I’ll take you; I wouldn’t want to go with anyone else.”

Justin kissed Brian passionately before pulling back, his lips twisted into a bright smile. “I can’t believe we won. We actually won!” 

Brian just smiled and took pleasure in his lover’s enthusiasm, knowing that it would be a few more minutes before he’d be able to make use of the condom.

XXXXX

January 1

The crowds were gathered as far as the eye could see. Throngs of people had congregated on Maple Street to witness whatever was to take place. At exactly 1 o’clock there was a single chime and the large wooden doors, the only entrance through the stone wall, swung outwards and opened. Misty smoke poured forth, but gently parted as a cloaked figure walked towards the crowd. The closer the man approached, the quieter the crowds became. Finally the hooded man stood before the audience, threw back his hood and spoke in a voice, which sounded much too loud for a man of his stature. “Greetings my friends, I’m Willy Wanker. Welcome to my world.” With that, Mr. Wanker gestured the winners forward and towards what lay behind the mist.

The crowds focused on the ten people who were about to enter the lair of the world’s most mysterious and reclusive sex toy magnate.

Justin grabbed Brian by the hand and dragged him through the mist and into the enormous building that lay within. Once the entire group was inside, the gate doors sealed shut, eliminating the cheers from the crowd.

With the building’s doors sealed shut, the winners were immersed in complete darkness. Justin instinctively scooted closer to Brian and without realizing it he pulled the blond closer toward him. Just as Brian was about to utter soothing words of reassurance, a single light, opposite the way they had come in, illuminated Willy Wanker.

“My friends, once again I welcome you,” Wanker said warmly as he looked the winners over. There was a lesbian duo, three straight couples, and Brian and Justin. “You,” Wanker began as he lifted his arm in an encompassing gesture, “must promise to keep secret all that you see within these walls.”

The ten winners nodded an affirmative simultaneously.

Once Willy Wanker was satisfied with the answers, he smiled widely, spun around with a flourish, and removed his cloak, folded it and tossed it off to the side where it disappeared into the darkness. The light above Wanker began to fade as a pair of doors behind him swung open revealing a long hallway.

The host walked down the hall, pausing long enough to encourage his guests to follow him.

The hallway began to narrow. As the end came into view, Willy Wanker turned to address the group. “Our first stop,” the man smiled as he opened yet another door and motioned his guests inside.

The room they entered looked as though it were lifted from the pages of a fairy tale. “Here,” Willy Wanker began, “is where we mix the latex with coloring to get all those colorful condoms.”

There was a cacophony of ‘oohs’ and ‘ahs’ from the assembled group as the winners moved about to get a better view of the latex river; seeing the process firsthand that creates condoms in every shade of the rainbow.

“This way!” Wanker shouted cheerfully, ushering the group to yet another door. “We have much to see and very little time.”

Just as they were about to leave the land of latex, Justin spotted something out of the corner of his eye; he focused his attention across the river of liquid latex, and saw half a dozen heavily muscled, tall men in skimpy orange shorts pouring dye into the river.

Justin caught the lustful look that Brian gave the Hunko Loompas. Mr. Wanker caught where the attention of the two men was directed; smiling he said, “They’re responsible for most of the work around here.”

Brian nodded and gave a slight sneer. Justin glowered, grabbed the brunet’s hand and pulled him from the room.

Willy Wanker continued to narrate their journey as they moved forward, deeper into the massive building. Satisfied with the door they had reached, Wanker turned to the group and waited until he had their complete attention. “We’ve arrived at research!” Wanker said with a glee in his eye. He opened the door and stood aside as the group of ten entered the room. “In here we’ll find the newest product in the Happy Wanker line of products.”

“They look like regular condoms!” one of the straight men exclaimed. 

Mr. Wanker smiled and pointed to a far wall that was covered in unrolled condoms. “Condoms yes, but not ordinary, these condoms are special. Lick one!”

“What?” shrieked the lesbian couple in unison.

Willy Wanker chuckled, “Don’t worry, my dears, there are dental dams too! Go ahead, lick one!”

The entire group eyed him suspiciously but did as instructed.

“This tastes like watermelon!” said one woman.

“I’ve got peach!” shouted a man.

“Mint,” mumbled Brian approvingly.

Justin tentatively stuck out his tongue and probed a purple disk. He pulled back as though his tongue had been burned and smacked his lips loudly before taking another lick. “Mr. Wanker?”

“Yes, my boy?”

“What flavor is this?” Justin asked, indicating the purple.

“That is our newest flavor, snozzberry!”

“Snozzberry?” snorted a woman.

“Exactly! Snozzberry!” Wanker said matter of factly.

Justin looked to Brian, “Brian, we’re going to have to get some of these. They’re delicious!”

Brian gave the blond a skeptical look before leaning forward and taking a lick for himself. Twisting his head, Brian looked at Justin. “You’re right, this is good. But I prefer your taste instead.”

Justin blushed and smiled before realizing the tour had continued on without them. The two men held each other close as they gingerly followed to catch up.

Brian could hear the footsteps of the tour ahead of them, but his eye caught site of a door with an odd shaped handle. This handle was different from all the others they’d encountered thus far. Releasing himself from Justin’s grip he moved toward the door as Justin watched with curiosity.

“Brian?”

“Huh?”

“What are you doing?” Justin asked with a chuckle as he moved to stand behind his lover.

“I want to see what’s in here,” Brian said as he turned the doorknob.

“Come on, Brian. We shouldn’t. We don’t want to get lost,” Justin said nervously.

“We won’t. Let’s see what’s in here.”

Justin sighed, “Okay.”

Pushing the door open, they walked into a circular room, which had at its center a pedestal with two small plastic bottles on top. Brian moved towards the pedestal but Justin hesitated momentarily before he followed his lover’s interest.

“What is it?” Justin asked curiously.

“I have no idea.” Brian confessed as he picked up one of the bottles and began to read the label. “It’s sex lotion!”

“Sex lotion?”

“Yeah,” Brian said with a smirk as he looked over at Justin suggestively.

“No!”

“Come on, no one will know.”

“No, Brian!”

“Justiiiin,” Brian uncharacteristically whined.

This was a tone seldom used by the brunet and Justin could do nothing but give in. He moved to stand next to Brian. The brunet smiled, knowing he won. He uncapped the top of the lotion and squirted some onto his palms. “Take your shirt off,” Brian ordered.

Justin smiled and complied. Moving up behind the blond he began to run the lotion on the smaller man’s shoulders. “That feels good,” Justin moaned and arched his back, letting his head loll about from side to side.

“Feel good?”

“Uh huh.” All of a sudden Justin could feel himself rise up off the floor. “Brian? What the hell?” he shouted, flailing his arms about.

“Justin!” Brian shouted as he grabbed hold of his lover, not allowing him to float any higher.

“What the hell is happening?”

“I don’t know maybe…” Brian stopped talking and looked at the lotion that he’d been rubbing on Justin’s back. He tilted the bottle on its side and read until he got to what he was looking for. “It’s the lotion!”

“What have you done to me?” the blond growled.

“Don’t worry, it says it’s temporary. I guess I should have thought something was up with the name, Floatin’ Motion Lotion.”

Justin chuckled and relaxed, he should have known that it was one of Willy Wanker’s inventions that had caused this. “Well,” he looked at Brian, “aren’t you going to join me up here?”

Brian’s face contorted into a wicked grin. Letting go of Justin, he stripped off his shirt and began to slather the lotion over his chest and arms until he could feel his feet slip off of the floor as he began to inch closer and closer to Justin. He quickly squirted more of the lotion on himself and rubbed it in until he was high above the floor and next to the blond.

Brian pulled Justin to him and possessed the man’s lips with his own. He pulled back, “I wonder what it would be like to fuck in mid air?”

Justin giggled, “I don’t know, but I’m game if you are!”

Brian didn’t need any more encouragement. He quickly undid the buttons on his jeans and let them as well as his underwear fall to the floor below. Justin grinned and followed his lover’s lead. Moments later the two were embraced in each other’s arms and kissing, unable to get enough of one another. Unbeknownst to either man, they’d continued to slowly float upwards.

Justin’s head was leaned back; Brian was nibbling on the soft flesh of his neck. The blond pushed Brian away slightly so he could ask, “Supplies?”

Brian gave the blond a feral grin and unclenched his hand, revealing a condom and small, one use tube of lube. Justin pushed back from Brian, and did several mid air summersaults while his lover sheathed himself with the condom. Brian watched his blond for several moments, relishing in the man’s youthful exuberance. “Are you ready? Or do I have to take care of this problem myself?” The brunet asked as he motioned to his engorged cock.

Justin swam through the air towards Brian and wrapped his legs around the taller man’s waist. “I think I can help you with that.”

“How kind of you,” Brian said, feigning annoyance.

Brian tore the top off the lube packet and squirted it into his palm. He slathered his condom-covered cock and gently ran his slick fingers over Justin’s opening. Justin smiled and squirmed under the touch, knowing that with little preparation, he was in for a fast and dirty fuck… not that he minded.

Brian looked into Justin’s blue eyes, making sure the man was ready. The blond shook his head once before meeting Brian’s lips with his own. Brian opened his mouth, letting Justin’s tongue in to explore as he gently rocked the younger man back and forth on his dick, sliding further and further in.

Justin winced at the sharp pain, as Brian’s thick cock penetrated his inner ring of muscle but the pain was quickly replaced by the familiar sensation and rhythm that the two had come to call their own.

Brian slowly withdrew and slid back home; again and again he repeated this until Justin tossed his head back, his eyes opened slightly and he realized that the ceiling he was staring at appeared to be moving. Now that he thought about it, the air seemed much more frenzied up here as well. He temporarily forgot about Brian and the feeling in his ass as he looked down at the floor. They were high. Literally.

“Uhm, Brian.” Justin said as he looked up at the ceiling again, trying to figure out why it was moving.

Brian was babbling incoherently; focused on the task at hand.

Justin began to get more nervous; he was certain that he heard what sounded like helicopter blades spinning around. He tapped on Brian’s shoulder to no avail. Finally, out of frustration, Justin grabbed Brian’s biceps with his hands and dug his nails in as deep as he could.

“Ouch!” Brian pulled his cock out of the blond and pushed back. “What the fuck was that for.”

“Something’s wrong!”

“No shit,” Brian mumbled as he rubbed his arms.

“No look up at the ceiling. And listen!”

Brian did as instructed. He heard it too. As they continued to ascend higher and higher, both men saw what was causing the noise; a giant exhaust fan.

Brian grabbed hold of Justin and tried to swim down towards the floor, but the air current kept pulling them upward. Justin let out a shriek and he was certain that he heard the same from Brian.

Just as they were mere inches from the fan, Justin sat upright and let out a scream. He was confused. Moments ago he had been in a near death situation with Brian, but now he was home, at the loft. The blond’s heart was nearly pounding out of his chest but he realized that it was all just a dream. He laughed slightly and looked over at the television, Willy Wonka was still playing, it must have been a marathon. Justin grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

He lay his head back on the pillow and tried to shut his eyes. Just as he was about to drift off into unconsciousness he heard the familiar sound that he’d been waiting for all day. The loft’s door slid open and a snowy and shivering Brian was standing there. Justin rubbed his eyes and looked at the vision of his lover, unsure if this was another dream or not.

“Are you going to stare or are you going to help me with my fucking luggage?” Brian growled.

Justin smiled, it wasn’t a dream. The blond crawled off the couch and moved to help Brian inside. He closed the loft door and began helping the burnet off with his coat. Justin couldn’t help the huge grin that had taken up residence on his face. It was only 11:30, it was still Christmas Eve and Brian had made it home.

Brian had become amused at the happiness his partner was displaying, he pulled the young man to him, gazed into the bright eyes he loved so much and gently kissed Justin’s nose. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“Of course you did,” Brian said arrogantly, but with a playful tone. He’d noticed the temporary bed on the couch.

“How was your trip?” Justin asked.

“Not bad, I got a flight into Cleveland and rented a car. Sorry I didn’t call, I just wanted to get here as quickly as I could, and with the snow it was pretty slow going.”

Justin hugged Brian tightly and pressed his check to his lover’s chest. “You’re here now, that’s all that matters. You’d never believe the dream I had!

Brian chuckled, “Let me get settled and then you can tell me all about it.”

Justin watched Brian collect his suitcase and coat and head towards the bedroom. He called out to him, “Brian?”

“Yeah?”

“How did the interview go?”

“Well, Sunshine, how do you feel about living in Seattle?” Brian asked with a smirk.

“You got it?”

“Yep.”

“That’s great!” the blond exclaimed.

Brian grew serious. “You’re sure that you’re ready to leave home and move across the country?”

Justin mimicked Brian’s tone, “Brian, you’re my home.”

Brian smiled and motioned with his head for Justin to follow him, “I feel the same way, Sunshine. I feel the same way.”


End file.
